


Remember when?

by narcissistiqve



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Curry, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissistiqve/pseuds/narcissistiqve
Summary: in which the mysterious salaryman chikage utsuki lets his guard down around his happy-go-lucky manager.
Relationships: Utsuki Chikage/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Remember when?

Another stressful day. Taking a deep breath, y/n inhaled the fresh spring air to calm herself. She looked at the time on her phone. 12 pm. A sigh of relief escaped from her lips. There was some time left before her next appointment. Good timing — her stomach let out a loud growl to give a sign that she needs to eat. 

She roamed around the streets nearby looking for an appealing restaurant. No success. Another growl of her stomach surely put a lot of pressure on her despite the fact that she was supposedly having a break from her work at the theater. Yet another sigh found its way from her slightly parted lips. 

"Manager?" 

A strong and firm male voice called out for her. Quite startled, y/n turned around to see a very familiar face. The short green hair that covered his forehead and the ocean blue eyes framed in round, silver glasses — it couldn't have been anyone other than spring troupe's member Chikage Utsuki. 

With a gentle smile, the man waved at the quite stressed female. "Chikage!", she exclaimed with a positively surprised tone. "What are you doing here?", y/n asked even though she could have guessed the amswer herself. His formal appearanve with his grey suit and his blue striped tie — he was probably on lunch break from work. 

"I am on lunch break from work." 

She was right, too! "Oh, would you by any chance want to join me for lunch then?" Just as she finished asking, her stomach let out its third growl. After a brief moment of silence, she laughed with an embarrassed blush visible on her cheeks. Chikage, too, couldn't help but laugh a little. "I don't see why not", he then replied, smiling. "There us a curry shop that has opened a few days ago." 

"I've heard of that one, too!", y/n immediately mentioned. Her eyes lit up in excitement the moment she heard curry. After all, Chikage and y/n were fellow currians amongst Mankai Company. 

"Alright, it's settled then?", the green haired posed the question to which he received an energetic mod as response. Without further ado, the two of them made their way towards said destination. 

On their way, they came across a familiar place — a curry shop that the two have been to together, too. During the same time period as well. "Do you remember the time we went to this one back then?", y/n asked him as memories flooded her mind. "I do very well", Chikage responded, a quiet chuckle emitting from him. "You wanted to try their pink curry that they offered to couples only, so I pretended to be your boyfriend." 

In an instant, the female's face grew red in embarrassment. "Right", she muttered under her breath, turning her head away from the male individual. However, hearing him laugh at her reaction only embarrassed her even more. "You didn't have to mention that!", she whined. But Chikage just kept laughing.  
"I've changed my mind, let's go eat here again." 

Y/n couldn't even fully process his words as the male took the female's hand and dragges her inside. After the two took a seat, she needed to calm herself once more. It wasn't in a negative sense though, she enjoyed his company a lot — his teasing just got to her. Taking deep breaths, she looked around. Funnily, they were sitting at the same table as last time. Coincidence or by choice? Who knows. "This feels like a deja vu", the female joked, chuckling. "If it was, then—" Chikage got a little closer to her and took her hand into his, intertwining his fingers with her delicate ones. "We'd be holding hands. Remember?" 

Once again, the woman's cheeks grew hot, a bright red color dusting itself across her face. "You don't have to initate our past visit here one by one!", she huffed in a whispering manner to make sure not to attract anyone's attention. The green haired simply smiled. It was obvious that he enjoyed teasing her. The way she got embarrassed so easily, her reactions — this female was quite cute, truth be told. 

"Didn't we take a picture here, too?", y/n asked herself, tapping her chin with her index finge as she reminisced about it. "You told me not to imitate our past visit here yet you're mentioning it yourself. You're so inconsistent, manager." 

"What! No, I am not giving you ideas, I, uh, I—" Not knowing how exactly to reply, she did furious movements with her hands. Chikage laughed once more before he replied: "Don't worry, I was going to stop anyway." He leaned onto the table, gesturing for her to get closer to him, too. Unknowingly of what could happen, she did so with a puzzled yet curious look in her eyes. 

"I will make sure to make this visit just as memorable as the last one." With those words spoken in a whispery voice only for her, and only her, to heat, he placed a gentle kiss on the very corner of her lips. Even though it laste for less than a second, this little bit was enough to throw y/n completely off guard. 

"What... What is the meaning of this?" 

Her eyes were wide open. Her mind was full of questions to which she wanted answers from nobody other than Chikage himself. He chuckled. 

" ** _Heh, I am just messing with you_** _._ " 

"Chikage!!!" Even though she could swear to have seen a faint blush on his face, she will never know for sure. She was way too flustered to have noticed that.  
  


✱ ✱ ✱

⠀


End file.
